


all time rapper

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, and now theres only 2 days until this draft is deleted, i dont know lol, i fucking love beabadoobee, i never really wrote it, i reference beabadoobee, i think jay and i were thinking about this and i thought it would be funny so i decided to write it, its about time i wrote, so fuck a bag of crisps and call me wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: our friend, the computer, becomes a gangsta rapper
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	all time rapper

computers pov:

beep borp peep hueeeeeee (these are my loading sounds)

i woke to greet the day with a smile and some zeroes and ones. clancy walks over and says "good morning computer"

"good morning clancy" i say. 

"up to anything?" he says

"actually clancy," i begin. this is my master i am talking to. i need to be honest and open with him.

this is a dream ive had since the second i was manufactured. it means so much to me; it is my destiny. i must fulfil it before i break down.

"i am now a gangsta rapper. you will now refer to me as The Notorious C.O.M.Puter."

"whatever you say lol" says y/n from the hammock.

OWWWW SHIT MY BUM DO BE HURTING

"it has become apparent to me that you dont actually believe me, y/n." i say with a computer-generated sigh. "thats fine. you dont have to support my decision. but all i ask is that you respect it. like how i dont support beabadoobee but i respect her."

"computer-" y/n starts. then she breaks out into a huge hysterical bout of laughter. she laughs until she cries. lol

"you sound like those edgy teens going through their emo phases"

RIP NOTORIOUS C.O.M.PUTER

**Author's Note:**

> wtf was that shit lol. my friend jay thought the plot was well good


End file.
